youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
SummerBreak
@SummerBreak is an online reality anthology show, broadcasting its episodes from June to August, beginning in 2013. The channel garnered much of its subscribers through the promotion from other popular YouTubers such as Shane Dawson and Anthony Quintel. The channel is also supported by AT&T. Premise This is our summer. Let's make it last forever. Experience a life-changing summer with a group of LA kids - telling their stories, their way. Follow their hopes, dreams, dramas, parties, hook ups and break ups during their final summer together. This is the summer when everything changes. @SummerBreak documents the lives of a group of teenagers living in San Monica, Los Angeles, California during their final summer together. The cast members are typically teenagers who are either finished their senior year of high school or their junior year of high school. Each season involves different teenagers, however the seniors-to-be of the previous season are habitually still main characters of the next season. Episodes are put up on Sundays, Tuesdays and Thursdays (formerly Sundays through Thursdays) -- Sundays having episodes that average between 10–20 minutes, while Tuesdays and Thursdays have episodes between 5–7 minutes. Each season lasts as long as the summer, before taking a nine-month-long hiatus. While most of its videos are episodes, cast bios are also included, as well as AT&T Behind the Scenes. Seasons Season One: 2013 Characters Season one's cast members has nine cast members. : Ray: Ray may sound like a New Yorker, but he's Cali through and through. Despite all his bravado, Ray-Ray wears his heart on his sleeve. This summer, you'll see him on the court, in the gym, partying, hooking up, and getting hype. : Kostas: Kostas is well-known no matter where he goes; he owes his big social media following to the hit YouTube show "Teens React" (and he loves using Twitter to chat up the ladies). For Kostas, this summer is all leading to one epic moment: his birthday rager. : Trevis: Trevis spent his senior year on top: captain of the basketball team and ASB President. A pretty boy and a ladies man, he's confident, popular, and a natural leader. But he's worked for everything he's got. Before he heads off to college in the fall, he'll have one last summer as "the man." : Connor: Connor is a true Cali boy who lives for "surfing, babes and parties". But underneath his laid-back, surfer dude exterior, he's an entrepreneur with big plans for his future. Unlike most of his friends, Connor has to work to pay his way this summer. : Alex: Alex doesn't take any crap from anyone, and lives life by her own rules. She's confident, outspoken and never afraid to take risks. She's determined to make the most of her last summer with her friends; her only fear is that she'll regret the things she didn't do. : Lena: Lena is always the heart and soul of the party. And this summer, the party will never be far away: she's moving into her own place on the beach. A romantic at heart, she hopes to find someone special. : Nia: Nia constantly finds herself in the middle of the action. She'll be filling her summer with the beach, guitar, surfing, partying, friends... and boys. She's completely addicted to her feeds, and freaks out if she doesn't update her Twitter every five minutes. : Clara: Clara is the girl next door: generous, sweet, respectful and loved by pretty much everyone. After the summer, she'll be going to culinary school on the East Coast. But before that, she's looking forward to a summer she'll never forget. : Zaq: Zaq is charming, confident, and he'll be the first to tell you that he's "the man". But underneath, he's as thoughtful and sensitive as they come. He hates being stereotyped, and looks forward to leaving the judgmental side of high school behind this summer. Season Two: 2014 Characters : Zaq: Zaq is back! Always the center of drama, he wears his heart on his sleeve and never censors himself. He doesn't like to be judged and has a habit of surprising people. Confident, sensitive, and explosive - he's ready to be himself and experience a summer of exploration and adventure. (He's also hoping for better luck with the girls.) : Whitney: Single by choice, Whitney doesn't want to be tied down during her last summer before college. (But she's not counting out a summer fling.) She's looking for adventure and adrenaline rushes -- and is ready for an incredible summer with absolutely no regrets. : Jacob: It's finally Jacob's first summer to hang out with his friends, and he's ready to make it the best he's ever had. Genuine, funny, and always the class clown, he's the life and soul of every party. The "Wass Boss" plans on roaming L.A. during the summer with his best friend Dash and the rest of his Wassy Posse. : Ray: Back from season one, he's the suave west coast kid with the Brooklyn accent and the old school charm. Cool, calm, and confident, Ray is always in the middle of a party -- not drama. This summer he's ready to unleash, hook up, turn up, and play ball. : Parham: Fun-loving party animal, Parham may gossip but he always tells it like it is. He's down to earth and kind of a softie. He's proud of his crown as SaMo High's "Most Dramatic Senior" but he's never been more excited to put school behind him. He never wants to miss a party and his goal is to look back and say, "Wow. I had a kick-ass summer." : Kathryn "Kitty": Driven, determined, Kitty plays by her own rules. Leaving high school early to manage a fashion boutique, she's making her own money while studying for her upcoming GED. After the summer, she's moving to NY with her best friend Josie to check it out, live it up, and explore the rap scene (aka "Kitty"). : Josie: Josie doesn't let her modeling career get in the way of a good time. Fun loving, always ready to party, she's all about creating experiences to remember. She and her best friend Kathryn are inseparable. This summer is about enjoying their last few months in LA and planning their move to NY as they go on a new adventure and start a life on their own. : Dash: Laid back. Chilled. Humor. Dash's always out, usually at the beach with his best boy Jacob -- "the yin to my yang, the sun to my moon." This summer, his biggest ambition is to get Kate Upton to follow him on Twitter. Apart from that? He's looking to get with girls, not be tied down, create insane sandwiches and hang on the beach with his bros. : Baylynne: Baylynne is the smalltown 'bama girl who's not scared of anything. She arrived at SaMo High last year as the new girl, and she's now living the lifestyle with a vengeance. No longer the new girl, she's ready to experience everything LA has to offer. Her top priority this summer is moving out. Other than that, she'll take down guys she has her eye on and have a summer she'll never regret. : Aakeem: From homeschool to homecoming king, Aakeem showed up at SaMo High not knowing anyone -- and soon became one of the most popular kids at school. With his eyes set on Yale, he plans to spend the summer at the beach getting hype with his homie Ray Ray, wakeboarding, rafting, parasailing and making the most of his last summer. Plot Ray and Whitney had a summer fling last year. While there were potential possibilities that they would revive their fling, Whitney soon after developed a budding romance with Aakeem, Ray's close friend. While Ray was initially offended by their relationship, he soon came to accept it and gave Aakeem his blessing. Whitney soon after broke it off and the two returned to being friends. Zaq has a major crush on Josie whom he has even hooked up with. Josie, on the opposite hand, is hesitant of starting a relationship with Zaq. She later realizes she has feelings for Ray and the two go on a date, upsetting Zaq. In episode 18, it was revealed that Ray and Kitty had sex in Havasu and, despite that Josie was aware of this, she still talked about her relationship with Ray. Getting into an argument about this, the two decided to end their friendship. As of episode 19, Josie and Ray are still in a recurring romance. Baylynne and Dash formerly dated. Dash asked out Baylynne as a dare from Jacob. When Baylynne found this out she was angry at Dash, though they later made up. Dash subsequently got Baylynne a necklace for her birthday, however the two again got into a fight during the camping trip. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:American YouTubers